A NEW LIFE WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE: REMAKE
by BreakingDawn17
Summary: SAME SUMMARY JUST BETTER.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Repost of Blood and Chocolate. It's the same summery just written in a better format.**

Chapter 1

_Vivian's POV_

As I lay on the soiled ground, there was something different. The crisped air seemed stronger, but I feel like a brand new women or wolf. As I stretch out my long beautiful slender legs my memory served me right. Remembering when Gabriel helped me change back. He told me about his outside life. His relationship with a human woman, a woman he loved and killed.  
My hands start to roam up and down his abdomen. Just the feel of his muscles grazing over my finger tips made my body crumble. My body was so exhausted, from the running and outstanding sex. Now, I understand why Astrid and Esme had their issues. They weren't fighting on his personality. But, I think that I was meant for him. He was _mine. _Faintly I could hear Gabriel's deep breaths come and go. My body intertwined with his… Then right there those hazel eyes stared at me.

I smiled.

"Well, hello" My hands combed through is long brown hair. My chin on his right shoulder blade, "I know we've just fell asleep and everything. But, it's time for us to go up to my room. Sun rise is only in an hour. And, Esme doesn't know that I've changed back."

Gabriel's voice sounded rough but gentle. "You're right Vive. We should go but- that's if you'll let me into your bed?" I smacked him, "You know better Gabe. You can take my bed any day." I then added, "Better yet- you can have me all of me." My eyes signaled lust but love at the same time. Gabriel picked me up without disconnecting. He captured my lips with his and I could taste the sweet aroma of the woods. He started walking towards uncle Rudy's property we only had just a few minutes before sun rise. If only I could just sleep for a few moments I would be refreshed.

"Gabe" I whispered through his lips, "We have time, and I need to sleep." Gabriel slammed me against the hallway wall. I could feel his arousal come close.

"I know, But, I want you again before we head to bed. I just can't get enough of you Vive. You're eyes, you're soul is so breath taking." Gabriel then starts to nibble on my neck tasting my flesh. "Please?"

I moaned. "Esme is down stairs with Thomas." Gabe laughed.

"I don't think she's paying much attention to what's around her right now."

"Here?" I asked.

Right then I felt Gabriel grab me from behind to have more leverage. He looked at me lovingly and I couldn't resist. I just felt him thrust.

_THREE HOURS LATER___

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Vivian, it's time to stop wallowing! " I heard Esme yell making me jump out of bed. Gabriel was nowhere to be found. He must have left earlier before Esme came to check on me. I wrapped the sheet around myself.

"Go away." I said, groggy from the little sleep I've had.

"Vive, you have been in your room for an entire week. I know its hard being stuck. But, you need to come down stairs and have breakfast with me and Rudy."

"I said leave me alone!" I yelled, "I'm not ready to face everyone I'm too ashamed."

I tipped-toed to my dresser to find me fresh clothes a shower is calling my name. There were leafs still in my hair from the night before… It wasn't until I finished my daily routine when Gabriel snuck his arms around my slender body, "You should have warned me about last night Gabe." I still felt like I was in a dream.

I asked, "Where have you been anyway?"

"I've been downstairs."

Turning around I finally could see that he looked freshly showered and clothed. Gabe could see the confusion in my eyes. Knowing that this is all new to me…

"I left after you feel asleep; I didn't think you wanted to tell your mother about us yet. So, I decided to go on with my regular activities."

"I see" I felt like a total idiot, "Well, Gabriel" I said while walking back into my room from the hall bathroom.

"Last night, was a fairy tale, and when you left me I thought it was a dream…" I said this looking at my door, scared to know what Gabe would say. He then put his index finger under my chin.

"Vivian, I would never do that to you. It's taken this long for me to actually love you. I was surprised. "You love me?" Gabriel laughed, "Yes I love you, I know that I've been watching you but, I've always what's the word?" He thought for moment, "Admire you."

I smile a tear escape from my eye. "I want to take this slow. Even though the pack and Esme is going to except us to rush once she finds out that I've chose you." I said while putting my arms around his waist.

Gabriel held me savoring the moment engraving the memory. "There is something I should tell you Vivian."

"What is it?" I ask.

Gabe looked at me, "Axel is out on patrol he wants to speak to you." I felt Gabriel tense up at the menace of Axel. When I was just a pup, Gabriel did stay for his mother's and twins sister's sake to watch over them. He had no choice when his father decided to walk out on them when he was just a pup himself. But, his father of all people would come back fooling Gabriel and his mother. The twins were too young to really remember what happened. His father chooses alcohol over his family. In turn with the hurt and heartbroken Gabe's mom Vikki started to become depressed and drank like his father had to cover up the pain.

"I will speak to him, just please Gabe don't do anything stupid. Don't lose control, I've seen other males in the pack lose it once they see their chosen mate touch or even speak to another male."

"What are you asking me Vivian?"

I put a t-shirt on and some jean shorts. "I'm saying; don't lose your self control. You know Axe; He'll probably come up and hug me. And, I know how you can be also, I've seen you fight." I said with one eyebrow up. Gabriel didn't do a fight for sport; he did it for a purpose. He had done with Aiden. If I didn't stop Gabriel he would have killed that meat boy. Even though I have to admit, I was hurt and heartbroken, but I still had something there for Aiden.

I walked back into my room, "So I take it that everyone thinks that you've left?"

"Yes"

Gabe found my portfolio of paintings and started going through them. I quickly grabbed for the folder and put them back under my bed. "Don't look at those." Gabe smiled. "You can't trust me to look at your talent?"

"There are something's in there that are dark secrets. And I'm not ready to show you just yet." I said getting ready to go downstairs. He looked at me then, "There were drawings of that meat boy, and there were older drawings of me..." Sighing now I started to cry. "I drew those when I was only thirteen. In that time my father, Ivan told me that he had chose you for my mate."

The night that my father came to me and said that he had chosen Gabe to my alpha, I was devastated. I was only a child then; all I cared about was having fun and hanging around Axe and the rest of his gang. The Five, and which only has four now since Rafe had gotten killed just a few nights ago.

"Let's just say that I did fantasize about you Gabe. After you left, after Axel had gotten in trouble with the authorities." Quickly I changed the subject, "I better get downstairs. Before Esme comes back and starts on her yelling again. I have school, they're probably wondering if I'm alive or dead."

"Do you want me to take you?" He asked.

"I would like that, I'll walk a block and you can meet me near the alley way." I said while placing a kiss on Gabriel's cheek, "I see you in a bit, knowing Esme; she'll want to talk to me before I leave."

Gabe nodded in response and I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath before I took a right turn to the kitchen doors, I could hear Esme talk on the other side.

"We need to leave this place soon. That meat boy that Vivian hung onto must be telling our family secret. Ivan wouldn't stand for this trouble, I can't stand it." Esme seemed worried for once, and I was curious to as why.

Walking in there stood my mother dumbfounded as to what was in front of her. "Vive baby, are you alright?" She walked up to me looking over my statue of a stare. I couldn't speak. Rudy sipped his coffee for a moment. "Esme, come on. Give the girl some room will yea? She's been to hell and back." Esme looked at uncle Rudy. "I know, but there is something different about Vivian. And I can't place my finger on it."

She didn't have any idea what I was thinking. First, I know that Esme had something to do with Axel being on patrol. Or she might as well have told him about my ordeal with a silver bullet going through my chest.

Finally I felt air come up to my lungs giving me some sort of voice. "When is Axel coming by?" I asked with a sneer. "And why is he on early patrol?"

Esme looked at me, surprised at me having any sort of notion about Axel's return. "How-"I held my hand up. Not wanting her to ask me any questions. My answers come first. "The direct attorney's office didn't have much evidence to hold Axe, so Mick talked to some people and now, Axel's on patrol. But, he can easily go back if Axe decided to do anything more stupid then he already done."

I laughed. "I know exactly how he'd got out." I pointed my finger at her, "You had something do with this didn't you mom?" I said my eyes searing with anguish.

My mother is the kind of person to where anyone would do anything to get into her pants. Mick which by the way, with just looking at him I he discussed me. God knows, Esme may flaw herself to the county judge. She can be an embarrassment to the world if it came down to it. She sure was to me.

Rudy just looked at us both, astonished with my know how of such facts, "Vivian, you shouldn't be talking to your mother like that."

"Like hell I shouldn't. I'm leaving, and if Axel comes here. He better be prepared, I might just challenge him." Esme looked at me, "I did it for you Vivian." I turned around. "Are you sure about that? Because last I checked you knew that I had an interest in Gabe when I was just a pup. But, when daddy died you didn't even take the chance to morn for his lost. Instead you climbed into Gabe's arms giving him everything you had. Which by the way, makes me sick, you're half his age."

The screen door slammed in Esme's face. Throughout my entire life, I've only had one love in my life. Or almost; Axel, I would have chosen him but only if he hadn't killed that girl. Every time I think of his mistakes I just want to punch something. He made a huge mistake. But, I have something better, something worth living for.

I heard a motorcycle turn the corner and there was Gabe in his leather jacket and boots. "Well hello wolf man. Is there any reason why you're coming towards an alleyway like this?" I smiled.

"I'm actually looking for a girl. She has blonde hair, green eyes, and about five-four in height. Have you seen her?" Gabe smirked, his voice warm. Walking in sway like stance. I gave him a mystical glance.

Once I reached him I put my arms around his waist, there was that feeling again, safe, trust. Then I felt anger tears started coming. "What wrong Viv?" Gabriel asked.

"Esme, she slept with the county judge to get Axe out of jail earlier than planned. She says she did it for me."

Gabriel laughed. I looked up at him my fist in his forearm. "This isn't a joke Gabe. Maybe, we need to tell everyone about us. So Esme will get off my ass and leave me alone."

Gritting his teeth he now, "I'm going to set Axe straight. He is sentenced to go down the trail of the moon."

I took a deep breath and then in the corner of my eye I'd seen a pendant necklace shaped as a half christened moon. Gabriel swiftly put it around my neck, "It's not sliver, its pure iron. I know you liked this sort of pendant so I bought one for you." Gabe fastened the necklace and placed a kiss on my collar bone. "Let's go I'm going to be late as it is." I turned around and went to the bike. Gabe handed me a helmet and climbed onto the bike and started the engine. I just looked at him, turned on just by looking at him.

"Are you coming princess?" he asked a smirk on the edge of his lips. "Yeah, I'm coming." Quickly the bike mounted I climbed onto the bike taking the place behind Gabe. My arms secured around him, I enjoyed the ride to school.

I'm still in shock with my decision. I, Vivian Gandillon am a loyal and trusted mate to the sexiest person in the pack. I mean, don't give me wrong there are others that are probably in the same stance as Gabriel. Even though he'd said that I was the one for him. I still can't trust any other slut that would take a chance and take Gabriel from under my feet. It's only been a few hours and I'm already falling in love with this man. Is that even possible? I think so.

Faintly I could feel Gabe squeeze my hand that relaxed on his abdomen. My other on his thigh, I wanted to drive him crazy.

Then he yelled as the engine roared. "Would you like to go out tonight?" It took a moment for me to understand. But then I processed the question. I replied into his ear, "I would love too." I said sweetly. Gabe smiled as if he was scared that I'd put down the offer. A few moments later he reached the entrance of school building. There were a few students going in, some were still sitting on the benches finishing their homework. All eyes zeroed on me, was it because I just climbed off of a _Harley Davidson _motorcycle? Is it possible that they were thinking of the weirdo taking chances with to coming back? I wouldn't know. And, in truth I don't really care.

I softly gave Gabe a kiss on the cheek and started to walk off but Gabe didn't let go and swirled me around so I would face him again. "What are you doing Gabe? I have to go." I giggled. "That's not a goodbye kiss." He said flatly, Gabe then put his index finger on my chin and looked into my eyes. Moving in closer finally I shut my eyes while Gabe leaned in.

This kiss was sweet and wanting. Gabe placed his lips on mine for a moment. Then he placed his arm on the small of my back making me lean and losing my balance. Biting my lower lip now, I let Gabe have entrance, giving the taste of blood with the texture of him. Kissing him back now, he let me explore the entire conjure of him, if I wasn't on city property I would take Gabe in the woods and show him what sort of woman I really was. The _Loups-garoux_ wanted to come out just by the taste of blood. With a quick movement I pushed Gabe away leaving us both breathless I could see the teeth marks on Gabe's top lip. Gabe smirked with satisfaction. "Now, that's a goodbye kiss." He gave me a softer kiss before saying, "I will see you this afternoon." I nodded a little flushed in the cheeks.

Walking to class seems to go on forever but I kept at a faster pace. Not realizing where I was going I bumped into another student. Making drop my books and my drawings, I can see how my day is going to go.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention as to where I was walking." I quickly grabbed my things and held on to them. Looking up there stood Kelly. Aiden's on and off girlfriend. She's probably pissed as hell for me finding the cigarettes and whiskey in her room.

"I can't believe it, it's the freaky witch girl with the famous pendant markings." Kelly sneered. I smirked, my lip swollen from just moments before.

My temper in check at commented. "How are things back at home Kelly? I assume that they're not going so well." I said pouting my lip which stung. I waited and swayed my head to the side.

"It's none of your damn business Vivian. I see that you've survived though. Aiden mentioned that something happened the other night. If I were him, I would have let you lay there and die." I balled my fist into a ball. "Go to hell"

"What did you just say?" Kelly glared waiting for the right moment to hit me. I muffled a giggle, "I said, go to fucking hell." Right then, she lunged for me slapping me in the face first. "Bitch, get off of me!" I yell. My fist made contact with her jaw. Kelly started to cover her face with her hands giving me the advantage; I kicked her in the stomach, breaking a few ribs in the process. But before I could do anymore damage to this girl I felt hands restrain me. I growled.

"Let go of me!" I started to resist, wanting to kill this bitch. "Vivian calm down. If you don't, then you may as well be expelled. Do you want that and through away your art scholarship?" William said calmly.

Refocusing my vision I relaxed and seen Kelly on the flooring balling and in the fetal position. In that moment I knew that I need to get out of here and fast, my anger seemed to still be flaring. "William what are you doing here? I thought you were going to help Ulf pack to move in with Gabriel?"

"I was until Gabe come by and asked me to come to check on you. He said you seemed a little off. And, I can see why." He said while helping Kelly. She rejected his offer, "Get off of me you idiot. I can take care of myself." William laughed, "Kelly, you can't even stand up. You need medical assistance. Vivian has seemed to have busted you up pretty bad. It's possible that a few of your ribs are broken."

"Did you bring the car or your bike?" I asked Will. "Yeah, but how are we going to take Kelly to the hospital without anyone knowing?"

"We're not taking her to the hospital we're talking her to the Inn. I want to make sure that Aiden hasn't said anything to her."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded while putting my hair in a sloppy pony tail. Helping Will with Kelly, she cringed in pain. "Someone help me! I'm begging kidnapped!" Kelly yelled.

"Shut up Kelly. We're just trying to help you; I'm not as mean as you think I am."


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

I know that I've not posted much. I just wanted to see how it turned out with the remake. Please place your reviews. I'm trying my hardest to make my writing better. I think this one is alot better then my last. It's in first person, though I am going to switch pov's to Vivian's and then back to Gabriel's. I'd like to see how many reviews I can get before I post the next chapter.  
***BreakingDawn17***

* * *

Chapter 2

Gabriel's POV

I really don't think Vivian should have gone to school today. She needs more time to heal from the bullet and from her emotional ordeal. Vivian's strong and she can take care of herself. I've watched her grow; mature. But, I also know that she can hold hatred. Vivian's not the kind of girl who takes forgiveness very lightly.

"Gabe, men are you alright?" Ulf asked me. "You've been in a daze all day."

Of course I'm alright. But, my best friend couldn't know about my personal life. Although, I know that he'd like to know my personal business. I wouldn't tell Ulf about Vivian choosing her right place has Beta. It's her decision on whether to tell the pack. She may want some privacy. I do too.

"Yea, Ulf I'm fine. I just didn't get as much shut eye." Which is true, but I'd do it again.

"By the looks of it, Gabe you didn't sleep at all. If a guy like you hadn't slept that means you'd been with a girl." Here we go. "Ulf, if I was with a girl it's none of your fucking business. Now will you hand me that wrench?"

"Sure thing"

Ulf handed me the wrench and looked at me. "It's not Vivian is it?" He asked. I kept my attention to the motor of my Harley. "Oh, man! Gabriel you slept with Vivian!"

I rolled out from under the bike and grabbed Ulf by the scuff of his shirt. "Shut up! Maybe I did. Vivian chose me to be her mate. It's what Ivan wanted." I took a deep breath. "Vivian changed back because of me. She needed reassurance and I and I gave it to her."

When Vivian was just a pup her father sat me down and asked me to take care of his only child. I agreed to those terms; agreeing to be Vivian's mate when she was ready. At the time, seventeen all I wanted to do was ride my dirt bike and run; not worry about an age mate. My father Derek left my mom, the girls and me. So, I had to be the man of the house. My mother Lily, she found the bottle to numb the emotional pain and heart break. I'd raised my three sisters until I couldn't anymore. That's when I'd left. Leaving everything that I'd promised in the dark.

"So you slept with the princess just because her father wanted you too?" Ulf laughed. "Well that's very moderate of you Gabe."

Taking a drink I said. "It's not like that Ulf. Vivian came to me. I- I love her." Ulf's mouth flew open. "Are you serious?"

"I am Vivian-she's different she knows what she wants for the sake of the pack. Her talent it's unbelievable. The drawings, there just something's about her that you don't know Ulf."

As Ulf and I continued working on our bikes, I heard a screeching halt come from the side of the street. Taking a rag from my tool box I'd seen Vivian come walking towards us. William his steps not far behind; as I looked closer I could see a girl in his arms. Is that Kelly? Oh, hell what happened?

"Vivian, are you okay?"I asked.

"Something happened. I broke a few of Kelly's ribs. And, I didn't want to take her to the school nurse." She gave me a worried look. "I also wanted to make sure Aiden hadn't mentioned anything to her. Kelly says she doesn't know anything. But, I don't trust her."

I looked at Kelly. "Alright, take her in. Jenny will tend to her." My eyes scanned Vivian for a moment. Her hair tangled and matted from the messy bun, but other than that. She looked perfect, Kelly hadn't place a hand on her. All the damaged went towards the girl.

This wasn't a good timing for this to happen. Vivian and I are leaving for Vermont in hour's time. "Take the girl to one of the rooms. Put a blind fold over her eyes, I don't want her to witness Jenny's healings." Vivian nodded. "Alright" She started to walk with Will but then turned back. "When do you want to leave? I know you wanted to leave sooner. But, with Kelly-"

"I'll have Ulf and William I'll have them watch her." I said.

"I swear I don't know anything Vivian! Please let me go." Kelly yelled.

Will walked over. "You should have seen them. Kelly, she started the fight." I gritted my teeth. "This isn't the place for telling stories William. Take the girl in. I need to talk to Vivian."

Will carried Kelly inside Ulf helping him. Vivian she just stood there with her arms across her chest. She relaxed once everyone disappeared into the house.

"Gabe" She whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just walking to class after the first bell. Kelly, she was standing at her locker."

There is one thing that I tried to get used to. Girl drama, I couldn't really understand it. Fighting over what belongs to whom. That's another thing that I'd missed when I was pup High School. "Vive, I just want to know what she said to you." I said my tone calm.

"She's pissed because I snuck into her room and found cigarettes and whiskey. I put them on her bed in clear view. Her parents walked in and seen the evidence before she could have hidden it again."

"How long do you think they'll search for her?" I asked. Vivian shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it true that Aiden told her about the pack and you changing into wolf from in front of him?" Vivian sighed. "I'm not for sure. I just want to make sure that he hadn't before we leave."

I swept my fingers through my greasy hair. "Vivian, I hope you know if that meat boy did say something, he'll have to be our sacrifice by the next full moon. That goes for the girl too."

She looked down at her feet. "I know"

I sighed. By just looking at her, I could see the thirteen year old Vivian again.

"Vivian" My index finger lifted up her chin. "It's going to take some getting used to. I was with your father when he sentenced Axel to death." That was the last sentence that Ivan made before the fire. I'm the one who makes sure that that sentence is fulfilled.

Vivian closed her eyes shut. "Axel" she placed her hand into mine. "Esme, she slept with Mark so Axel could be on patrol earlier. He's supposed to be here later." Vivian looked at me. "What are we going to do? We're leaving shortly."

Vivian had a point. I wanted to leave by sun down and arrive in Vermont by Saturday. But now with this meat hanging around makes it even harder to have my plans set and on the go. I can't just take the girl with us. If we do, her parents would be looking for her in and in turn causing more trouble for the pack. This isn't what I had in mind. But what other choice do we have? Kelly is of age so she can come and go as she pleases.

"Tell Jenny to bring the girl. Axel will have to meet us in Vermont. I'm not letting this be a setback." I said making the plan as I went. I'm going to have my freedom at all cost with Vivian at my side.

"Gabe, are you sure you want to leave tonight?" She asked me.

"The pack, they already have jobs lined up; Ulf already has a mechanic position waiting for him. And I've made plans to meet the realtor on Saturday." I said while walking towards mine and Ulf's cabin. Vivian right in behind me; "We can re schedule Gabriel. I don't want Kelly with us. She'll know where we are."

"The girl will be blind folded. Once we get there she can stay in one of the extra cabins."

Vivian crossed her arms thinking for a moment. "It'll work; I'll call a meeting so we can let them know what's changed. But, there is one thing-"slightly I felt her slender hands from under my shirt. "I wanted some time alone before the pack came. Is that still possible with Kelly?"

"Kelly will be with Jenny. Don't worry Vive; I want to show you the plans that I have in store for the Inn. It's just us that are leaving tonight." I felt Vivian's hot breath in the brim of my ear. By only just one night of love making Vivian knew me better than anyone here. "Good" her silk voice whispered. Finally I gave her a kiss on her lips the kiss that I've been longing for since she left this morning. Usually I like to take dominance with Vivian. But, I felt the urgency there she wanted to take control. Her tong explored every inch of my inner self.

Finally I let my guard down, I felt her push me against the outside wall of the hallway. Her leg lingered in the middle of my crouch. Taking a deep breath while she led her mouth to my neck my voice came back. "Vivian, babe we can't wait for this. You said that you would organize a house meeting." That's when she caught me off guard her hand grabbed my crouch and squeezed tightly making me groan. When did she learn to do this?

"Too bad it was getting good too." I heard her say while walking out heading toward the main house. God help me. That girl is going to kill me. But I love every bit of it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I'll post another chapter soon. This one is long overdue! Happy Holidays everyone! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vivian's POV

"Jenny, I need to speak to you for a moment." I said while trying not to look Kelly straight in the eye. Why didn't I just leave her there in the hallway like a normal person? Oh wait I know why: cameras. Even though, Kelly is the one that started it the bitch fight. I didn't want to give any chances on the whore. Jenny had placed medical tape on Kelly's right rib cage before stepping out of the room.

"Gabe and I are leaving to sign for the Inn. You and Esme will bring Kelly along." I said in a ramble. Jenny just looked at me in a daze trying to catch up. "Are you crazy Vivian, and your okay I thought you were stuck?"

I snorted. "That I don't know yet. But I'm sure I'm reaching the criteria. Yes, I was stuck but someone help me get back." I sighed.

" Just do has we say. There will be body guards with you. So she won't have the slightest chance to run off."

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "Wait- did you just say 'we'? Does that mean you've taken your place?"

Oh. Shit. I hoped she wouldn't have caught on. "Figuratively speaking yes Jenny, I have."

"Congratulations Vivian it's about time. I thought that you'd never lose your virginity."

It's tradition for the female to give her mate her innocents. When I say that I've decided to take my place as queen bitch; the pack knows that I've made the ultimate commitment. Though, there are other regulations too, every seven years the male can choose another beta. And that, I'm not going to live by, Gabe is mine; sure he's had other females and I've come to terms with that. Those relationships were before I came into the picture.

My face turned red. I cleared my throat. "We were going to tell you and the pack when we had settled into the new Inn. Actually, it was my decision to wait to announce the news."

Jenny smiled. "I will take this secret to my grave if I have too. I hope you and Gabriel give this pack what it needs. I'm very happy for you too."

I looked at my watch; twelve thirty shit. Gabe's probably waiting for me.

"Gabe's waiting for me. I'll see you in a few days and if there are any problems just let William handle it. And, be safe."

Jenny smiled. "Why don't you just do a quick meeting before you leave? And- there is something else you should know Vive." Her face seemed to cringe.

"What is it Jenny?" I asked. She sighed. "Axe is here. He's upstairs in your room."

There goes making the phone call. Hell. Why is this happening to me? Out of all the times for something to go wrong it had to happen now. I gritted my teeth.

"Just-just go get Axel and I'll find Gabe." My head started to spin.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked.

"I think I need to sit down." The walls around me started to collapse. This is too much too fast.

After Aiden I thought if I choose Gabriel I thought-that maybe, maybe things would seem easier. Sure, I knew that when I choose my rightful place I'd be taking on responsibility. I'm my father's daughter after all. Ivan wanted me to take his place. If only if the drama ended until after Gabe and I settled down.

As I sat down I heard footsteps come near.

"She's fine. I think Vivian's just having a panic attack."

Gabriel sighed. "Alright, thanks Jenny I've got it from here." He put his right hand on my shoulder.

"What about-"

"Keep Axel in the living room while I take care of Vivian. We'll be in there in a moment."

Jenny nodded. She quickly left leaving Gabe and me.

"Vivian beautiful what's the matter?"

My body frozen I couldn't speak I couldn't even breath. I just stared into his ice blue eyes. Gabe seemed worried. How could I tell him that this was just too much? Finally, I felt Gabriel hand on the left side of my cheek.

With a deep and steady breath I whispered. "We need to leave; now I can't stand to be here much longer. This so much stress and I-I need to leave."

"Alright, Vivian lets go take care of Axel and afterward this place will be history."

I stood up losing my balance in the process. "Whoa, you seem like you've got some sea legs there." Gabe smirked embracing me.

"I just panicked for a moment. I'm fine now." While Gabe kept a steady hand on my waist Esme walked into the hallway putting her hair up in pins.

"Oh, Vivian I thought you'd left already." She said as she stopped in mid stride. Her green eyes gazing pone the sheen sweat on my forehead; like Esme would really care for her only daughter.

"Well, I'm going out. Thomas is taking to me to Tooley's." her white teeth gleaming has she smiled.

There is one thing about my mother; after my father died Esme Gandillon had become bitter and less caring. It seemed like she gave up on living. Every night Esme would bring another man into the house. Every male in the pack wanted a piece of her. What makes me even sicker she slept with plain meat not just our kind Loups-garoux; it's the sort of thing that my mother would do after I'd been threatened and almost killed by a meat boy.

"I thought Mark would be taking you out tonight?" I asked in a sneer. "Or are you sleeping with two different men? Which is it mom?"

Esme's face turned red with anger. "You listen here little girl," She stepped closer to me. "I had to do what was best for the pack. For you; Vivian I wanted you to be happy. I thought that Axe would help you change back..."

My voice rose as I went. "This isn't the first time that you've slept one of them mother. Ever since Daddy died; you've not give a damn about me."

Tears started to fall. "What would Daddy think if he found out that you've not been loyal to his name? How do you think he'd feel if he knew how our family ended up after his death?"

Gabe kept a hand tightly around my waist as I continued on. "I can tell you what Ivan Gandillon would see. He'd think that our family was a disgrace; he left this pack in your hands Esme! But no, you left Rafe to go crazy and in the end we'd lost him. People keep dying, our _family_ is falling apart. And that's all because of you!" I sobbed. "And as for Axel, I wouldn't give a rat's ass. He could step into this Inn right now and I'd slap him in the face. I looked at Esme her face blank remembering the last time Ivan had made an order.

_****Flashback****_

_**In the lobby of the Inn with daddy standing near the fire place, my mother's arm looped around his. I looked at Rafe a smirk on his face. How could he be in such high spirits when he knows Axe is going to be sentenced to death for killing an innocent girl? What is wrong with everyone have they gone crazy? Aunt Astrid laughing I looked over to her. Glaring, she quickly became mute.**_

"_**Quiet!" Daddy yelled. Once he'd gotten their attention he scanned the room to see if anyone was missing. Turning around towards the blazing fire his voice spoke. **_

"_**As you all already know, Axel has been sentenced to 25 years in prison. But, Mark has made negations' with the Direct Attorney's Office. We all know the truth behind this murder investigation. Axel had killed the girl… and he has to pay for what had done. He's put disgrace to this pack, me. And, for that—Axel has to pay the price." **_

"_**Daddy, please don't do this. There has to be another way." I cried out. Ivan's eyes pierced mine. "You know Vivian better than anyone else in this room that it has to be done. He has to walk the wolf trail…" When he means walk the trail, all the pack members have to bite his flank while the full moon shines. We've lost people on the account of this punishment. I don't want to lose Axel. He's my best friend we've known each other sense birth. And out of everything else I love him. **_

"_**This has to stop Vivian." Esme said to me. Taken back I refocused. "I know mom." **_

"_**Who agrees to this? Shall our tardier walk the Moon of Selene?"**_

_**There were grunts and nodes agreeing to Axel's death. **_

_****End of Flashback****_

Oh—you must have forgotten." I mimicked quotations. "Your precious Axel has a sentence to serve. Do you not remember this mother?" I asked Esme.

She thought for a moment. "He must walk the wolf trail. "

I smirked. "And I'm going to make sure that he follows through with his sentence."

Esme gasp with surprise. "You've choose your mate haven't you?"

"I have. Daddy was right. Gabriel and I are meant to be together."

She looked at me for a moment.

"Well-

Her voice low, she and Gabe have a history a history that I don't approve of. My mom, she was hoping that he would choose her has his mate.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks so much, I'd really like to hear what you'd have to say. Remember this is a better verison of my Blood and Chocolate Fanfic. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriel POV

As I walk towards Vivian's bedroom door; I could hear heavy footsteps pace back and forth. Opening the door there stood Axel flowers in hand, probably hoping that it would be Vivian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my arms crossed, Axel smiled happy to see me. "Gabriel is that you?" He walked closer to me his hand on my shoulder. Moving back I gritted my teeth.

"What are you doing here Axel?" I asked again. His smile disappeared.

"I came to talk to Vivian."

I clinched my fist trying to keep in control of my anger. How could Vivian have feelings for this ass?  
"She doesn't want to speak to you Axe. I suggest you leave."

He through the roses on Vivian's bed; "I'm not leaving Gabriel. This is my family too; you can't just disown me like an outsider."

I laughed. "Axel, it was your choice for killing the girl. You've made your own path. Human blood is in your pallet." Axel growled, a smile appeared on my face. "You out of everyone here, put the pack in danger. Including Vivian, she hasn't fully forgiven you yet."

Axel turned his attention to a picture of her, Esme and Ivan sitting on the Inn's front porch. I continued.

"She blames you for Ivan's death. Vivian also partly blames herself." He turned around then facing me. "How does she blame herself? It's not her fault."

"Vivian thinks that since she didn't warn her father about you; in her mine it's her fault for his death. She thinks that she could've stopped your actions."

He grabbed the picture frame and firmly held onto it. "I don't think anyone could have stopped my rage. I couldn't stop myself. Things were out of control, I was out of control. Ivan's death is my fault. If I hadn't killed Susan, those hunters wouldn't have burnt the Inn and Ivan would be alive today."

I swept my fingers through my hair and looked up at the ceiling. "Why did you come back Axel? You still have to be punished. I promised Ivan that I would make sure that it wouldn't be forgotten."

Axel put the picture frame back. "I thought, that maybe, I could have Vivian forgive me and take me as her mate." He sighed. "But— I have a feeling that I'm too late. My gut is telling me that Vivian's already chosen someone."

I closed my eyes. It's not my place to speak of Vivian's decision. I kept quiet. "You know Gabe. Vivian was the first girl I kissed when I was thirteen. She bunched me afterward of course."

This is when I wished that I was there when Vivian started to mature. I would have protected her; Vivian has been through so much even when Ivan was alive. Males in her age group were eyeing her waiting for the next opportunity to take advantage of her.

"There was this one time, when you came back." My eyes opened again my heart racing. "We had been secretly having a relationship. It only lasted five months into the summer."

"Wait, wasn't this after I turned eighteen?" I asked. "I think so, yes." Axel walked over to Vivian's closet and opened the door. There in behind her robe and belts was a mural. There in the picture is a young Vivian with a dark haired wolf. Is that me?

"She was devastated when you left. When she showed me this mural I knew that her decision had already been made. Though, I did try my hardest to prove to her that I was the one. When I killed Susan I didn't realize, and seeing the hurt in her eyes I knew; right then, that I made a mistake."

I sighed. Axel is really messed up. By looking at him, he seems put together. But, from the inside I can tell something snapped. He snapped the night he killed the poor girl.

"Why did you get involved with Susan? You knew that humans wouldn't understand our _loups-garoux_ secret."

Axel sneered with a dark look in his eyes. "I'm sure you know the feeling Gabe. Their sleek skin on yours, and the smell that lingers in your nostril, it's intoxicating. That scent sends you to another part of reality."

That's not how I felt when I killed Lillian. I loved her for who she was, not because of what she was.

"You're a murder Axel. You should still be in prison." I walked over to him. "I know how your patrol came early. You cried out to Esme for help. And, she came to your rescue. She and Vivian aren't on the same page right now. Not since Astrid died a few weeks ago. Vivian killed her."

Axel snorted in amusement. "I figured Astrid would get herself killed." He looked out toward Vivian's screen door. "Can I ask why Vivian killed Astrid?"

I cleared my throat. "Astrid was coming after me. She thought if she couldn't have me, no one could."

Axel shut his eyes as if it hurt him in some way. He didn't look at me straight in the eye. "I take it that you're Alpha?"

I didn't answer. My lips were sealed.

"Vivian is you're chosen Queen. I'm too late. Vivian's heart is already taken. I deserve this."

Jesus Christ, Axe l needs help. But, how can I give it to him without putting the pack in danger?

"How would I know things would change if I let you back in with us? I don't trust you Axel. I can still see the hunger in your eyes."

Axel smiled. "I didn't ask you to trust me Gabriel; I figured when I left for prison, my respect would go down the drain."

I thought for a moment. "Vivian and I are going out of state for a few days. Let me talk to her and see how she feels towards you coming back. But, I'm not giving you any promises. You need to get your priorities straight."

Axel nodded. He started to head out towards the backyard of Bucky's. I followed him. "I may get Vivian to let you go to Paris while you sort things out. Just do one thing for me."

"What's that?" Axe asked. "Don't do anything stupid. I'm giving you a second chance Axe."

He grinned and ran out into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'd like to have more reviews-I promise this chapter is better. I'm not giving up yet so keep the comments coming I need your feedback. I found a poem that I thought went with this chapter. Though, I have to tell you I didn't write it; the poem was on Google.  
Also, if you didn't read the rating for this story its M for Mature, so if you can't handle sexual contact I suggest that you find another story to read.**_

* * *

_**Diary of a Broken Heart**_

_**By Brittney A. Montgomery  
**__  
__We were just__friends__at the start,  
Always having fun, never apart  
Then one day, something sparked  
The next thing I knew, you had my heart._

_The days flew by,  
I lost track of time  
Every time I was with you,  
I was on cloud nine._

_Then one day, you asked me to be your girlfriend  
I exclaimed, yes! and prayed we'd last until the very end.  
No one could look into my eyes and say I wasn't__happy__,  
Happy__that I was with you, and you were with me._

_With me in your arms, you told me you loved me,  
Then gently kissed my forehead and gave me a squeeze.  
I was convinced you were the one for me,  
Apart from you, I would never be._

_Just when I thought all was well,  
Was when you began to put me through hell.  
You said, we should just be__friends__  
that's when I knew it was the end._

_I looked into your eyes, trying to find out why,  
It was all I could do, not to begin to cry.  
Where I once saw__love__, I saw nothing,  
I couldn't believe you no longer felt something._

_I lay in bed, counting my tears,  
Each representing what I'd hoped would be years.  
Years of happiness, for us to be together,  
A long-lived__life__, forever and ever._

_But in my heart, I know this will never be,  
For in yours, no longer is there a place for me.  
I gave you my all; I gave you my heart,  
Little did I know that you'd tear it apart._

_Everyday I place a smile on my face,  
As for tears, there is not a trace.  
You ripped me apart, but yet it's true,  
Forever and always, I'll still __love __you._

* * *

Chapter 5

Vivian's POV

I have to keep myself together. Axel is upstairs and I'm sitting here acting like a pup with my tail in between my legs. I need to be tough and deal with this dilemma; walking to the kitchen I'd seen one of the newer loups-garoux.

Sam.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside with everyone else?" I asked.

Sam took a pull from his beer. "I just came in to get a refreshment princess." He looked up at the ceiling "I don't think your boyfriend is taking it to well with Gabriel."

A snort escaped my lips. "Axel isn't my boyfriend." I looked at Sam my anger flaring. "And I'd watch your words pup." I said with a sour tone.

He took another drink from his bud light and looked at me. "What you're looking at sweet Vivian isn't a pup talkin'; this here is what every girl out there is missin'."

"Calm down boy. But—I'm the bitch in this pack so you better watch yourself. Do you understand me?" I asked serious. I didn't want to scare him to bad…

Jenny then walked in the room with her son in toe. "Everyone is ready for you if you are Vivian." I took a deep breath then I figured out a way that our announcement could be postponed.

"Jenny, I don't think right now; is the time for this." The new pup smiled his eyes beaming. "What? You're holding a meeting tonight?"

How can this man be so idiotic?

Jenny laughed while giving Alex her son his bottle. "Where did you grow up Sam? You don't sound like you're from Virginia and didn't you ever go to pack meetings when you were younger?"

Sam finished off his beer and sat on the kitchen counter.

"I'm from Texas. And, no I didn't grow up in a loups-garoux household. I didn't know that I was til eight months ago. Me, I ran away from home when I was fifteen; after being in foster homes one after the other. After I'd changed into my pallet Gabe found me and showed me the pack he'd formed, and to me this is family."

I looked at Jenny. "Sam, I didn't realize that you'd had a hard time when you were a kid." Most of the new comers has a troubled past. Some already know about their ancestors, half of them are just now learning about the family secret.

"Vivian!" Gabriel yelled. I looked out the stormed door of the kitchen leading the porch. There in the darkness Gabe's outline stood. Opening the door I waited for him to get closer.

"What's going on?" I asked after he reached the porch steps. His eyes drifted to Sam and Jenny, this must be serious. "Alright, let's go upstairs." I said.

"No, there is no need the pack will know soon anyway." Gabe sat down at the table hands weaved together. Standing there, I already knew what Gabriel had in mind.

"You're not going to let Axel come back. He has too much of a history and we're trying to get our lives back together."

"What other choice do we have Vive? He's messed up, emotionally he knows about—"

His eyes pierced mine. Oh shit. I was afraid of this. "You didn't even have to tell him did you?"

"No, I didn't have to utter a single word. Axel just figured it out on his own, Vivian, he came back for you." Gabriel sighed "After all, he was your first boyfriend."

My voice rose. "I don't give a fuck about Axel anymore. You of all people know that." Gabriel thought for a moment "He doesn't have to stay with us. I can send him off with another pack. Axel needs to figure something's out. Maybe, without you being around he'd get his life straight."

Gabriel doesn't know Axel like I do, he'll fuck things up. Even though, he's told differently. He'll cause problems for this other pack.

"Gabe, look at me." I said while sitting across from him, my hands in his. "I know what Axe is going to do. He'll screw this up for himself." His ice blue eyes connected with me. But, before I could say much more Sam cut in; "I get it now." He laughed.

Jenny gritted her teeth and yelled. "Oh, shut up Sam. They're trying to figure something out so shut up."

Sam sighed. "They're mates, and Axel is Vivian's ex, wow what a love triangle." I looked at him then. "Sam, get out of here now."

"Yes ma'am" Sam walked out of the kitchen. I turned back to Gabriel "As I was saying—Axel is going to have trouble no matter where he goes. He doesn't know how to cover up his tracks, we're still trying to clean up the last mess he left and that happened ten years ago."

Gabe sighed. "What if I tell the pack in Paris to keep a close eye on him? I believe in second chances Vivian you need to too."

Jenny smiled. "Vivian, I believe in second chances too. Give Axe another try."

I sighed. "Alright, but if he screws up don't think I said I told you so." Gabriel smiled "I told Axe to contact us in Vermont to get the information. I'll call Victor and let him know Axel's coming for a visit."

Victor has been one of our friends for years. He was close to Ivan; he'd know the tragedy Axel caused. Maybe he could help him figure out his purpose in life.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. We were supposed to leave two hours ago.

Gabriel looked at the clock and stood up. "Yes, I'd forgotten about leaving. Let's go. Your bag is in the back of my bike I took it while I was talking to Axe."

"Okay" I smiled and turned over to Jenny. "Remember what I said about Kelly. If you have any trouble let the boys take care of her. And, I leave you in charge while we're away."

She laughed. "Are you sure you trust me enough to leave me with the family?"

"Of course I do. You're like a sister to me Jen. Gabriel and I trust you that much."

Jenny had been through so much as I had. She met her husband while she was still in high school. With the fire and everything Jenny didn't even have the chance to tell him that she was pregnant.

"Take care of my nephew for me will you?" I said as I held out my hands to hold Alex. He is smart to be only two years old. His eyes resembled his mother's hazel color and with his father's red hair with baby curls. It's too bad that Alex will never know who his father was. Eric and Jenny were so much in love. Alex placed his small pudgy hand on my cheek.

"Don't go auntie Viv. I want you to stay." He pouted. I smiled. "I have to sweetie, your uncle Gabe and I have to take care of some business." He whimpered a little. "Don't worry, your momma and John will be coming to the new Inn soon. Okay?"

His lips puckered up. "Can't I go with you?" Gabriel pointed at him and said. "No little man, I'm sorry but you can't I only have my bike with me. But—I'll promise you this, when you and your mommy reach Vermont I'll take you on a ride how does that sound?"

Alex nodded with excitement. "Alright then, just remember to be good boy while I'm gone."

He looked up at his mom then back towards Gabriel. "Yes, sir" The three of us laughed with his comment. Most two year olds have problems speaking if not shy. Alex is different. His speech is well spoken and he knows his manners.

Jenny took him out of my arms "It's time for you to go to bed Mr."

"Ahh, momma do I have to?" he sweetly asked. That boy could melt my heart away. "Yes, you were up late as it is last night."

"Okay momma"

As soon as Jenny walked out of the kitchen Gabe took my hand and led me outside. "I already have the keys; we just need to sign the lease when we get there. The previous owner has the paper work."

"I can't wait, how long do we have the house to ourselves?" I asked intrigued. "Maybe a week or so, I don't really know to tell you the truth. The owner is the care taker, and after his wife passed away he stopped working on it. So, I don't really know how much work there is for us to do."

We walked over to his bike hand in hand, before we started the engine he looked up at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said in there with—"I cut him off with a kiss. "It's alright. I should have told you about Axe and I having a relationship." I laughed " To tell you the truth, I didn't think it really mattered, I was only thirteen."

He climbed over his _Harley Davidson _while the engine roared. "I told you about Lillian. We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other."

I looked at him as I sat from behind. "I'm sorry; I didn't think you felt that way. But, Axel and Aiden are the only two I've had relationships with—I take that back Axel is the only one that I had a thing for. Meat boys don't count."

Gabriel laughed. "C'mon princess it's getting dark." We drove into the sunset, reaching for a new start a new beginning.

Two hours into the ride Gabe yelled. "Are you hungry? There is a restaurant just a few more miles."

"Yes, I'd like to get something to eat. A stake sounds nice right now."

He placed his hand on my inner thigh and squeezed slightly. My fingers slowly went into the inside of his shirt; long nails gently scraped his chest.

"You drive me crazy princess. If you keep doing this I think I'll stop this bike now and fuck you right here, right now."

"Maybe that's what I want." I said trying to seduce him. "Holy shit, Vivian can't you wait til we sign the papers?" Gabe asked me.

"Maybe, but I don't to be waiting too long. I could always do it myself…" I said in his ear while we rode.

"What? You've done that?" He smirked interested. "I don't tell my secrets wolf man."

As every young teenage girl, I liked to feel that sensation of thinking about that one person there with me; he's hot breath on my golden skin… His hands touching my clit and finally I hit that one wall, the electric current and finally, when I thought it was right, I let it all go. But, ever since I've been sexually active it's never the same of course it's nothing like when Gabriel's in charge of me.

"Ah, c'mon Viv, I'll tell you a secret of mine if you tell me yours first." Gabe implied while parking his Harley.

I laughed. "I think you already know what it is. But, tell me Gabe what is your little dirty secret?" I said while looking up at the restaurant sign _Long Horn Stake House_.

"After Lillian died I watched you," He chuckled. "I loved how you'd wear those tight daisy duke shorts with a slight slit in the crease of your inner thigh it drove me crazy, with your white v-neck tank. I'd have to keep in control of myself every time you'd wear it because I knew that you Vivian didn't see me in the same light as I did with you, me having a troubled life and everything."

My mouth was at an ajar I had no idea. When Esme told me that Gabriel wanted me by his side I hated the thought of it. I despised even the smallest inkling of when someone spoken Gabriel's name. I was naïve and a snob to even think Gabriel just wanted me as a sleeping partner. My whole inside sank to rock bottom.

"It wasn't just your looks that drawn me to you Vivian. It's your respect for your mom and, for the pack. I knew it was tarring you part to see everything go to ruins. That's when I feel in love with you Vivian you truly care for what the pack becomes in the future. You want it to thrive and not go in flames like it had before. You're strong for being so young and beautiful. You my love, have the same rightful respect as your father had."

And with that small lecture I started to tear up. But then I remembered the conversation that I had with Esme the day before.

"There is something that I need to tell you Gabe." I said in a muffled voice. "What is it?"

"I told Esme about us. It sort of slipped, we were talking about Axel and I kind of exploded when you told me the reasons behind her wanting him off of patrol so early."

Gabriel looked up from his menu. "And, what did she say?"

"Nothing really, she's just lost as of what to do next. She thought I wanted Axe as a mate, in Esme's eyes; age really counts in her option. She was sixteen when she married Ivan." I took a piece of my roll and chewed on it for a moment. "My mom she thinks that, if I hadn't chosen you, her intentions were for me to marry Axel and him be Alpha."

Gabriel laughed. "Your mother should be in the loony bin, we all know she slept with the county judge."

I smirked. "Do you think Thomas knows what she's up too?" He re adjusted himself in his seat and sighed. "I don't know, but I try not to get into your mothers business unless it's putting harm to the others."

"I agree."

* * *

_**Well, the poem has something to do with the story so I thought that I'd put it in here and let you start a guessing game. Good luck, I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Click on the review button!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabriel's POV

Vivian doesn't realize how much of an impact she has on me. Watching her with Alex took my breath away. She will be a good mother to our children; I'm kidding myself. Vivian may not want kids. I wouldn't want to put a burden on her to baring my unborn pups. Maybe I should wait a while before telling her that I want to have children. After all, we've only been together a few weeks. But, here's the catch: I feel like I've been with Vivian my entire life.

"Gabriel, sweetie what are we going to do?" Vivian asks me. I quickly come back to reality. "What?"

"We're snowed in. Remember?" She looks at me confused as to why I'd forgotten about the delay. We've reached Vermont hours ago, and now we're in this lodge stranded and in the middle of nowhere. I've run out of cash for gas, and I was stupid enough not to use a vehicle for travel.

"I guess we could stay here for the night. I can call Mr. Chadsey and Sarah."

She crosses her arms. "Who's Sarah?" She asks. I laugh. "Sarah is the realtor that helped me find the Inn. And Mr. Chadsey is the care taker."

"You never did mention her name til now." Her legs swiftly came across my lap as we sat on the bench in the far end of the lobby.

"She's just a realtor, calm down love." I say as I look at her gorgeous green eyes. "How can we pay for a night here if you ran out of money?"

"I have a credit card. I hold on to it for emergencies like this."

She grinned. "Here"

"What is it?" I stare at her for a moment. "You need a quarter to call Sarah." I almost took it from her grasp "Wait, never mind I'll call her. What's the number? I want to see how this bitch sounds on the phone."

"Vivian, c'mon don't do this." She smirks at me over her shoulder "What's the number?"

But, before Vivian walked over to the pay phone my cell phone starts to go off. I glance at the caller id and seen Sarah's number blink on the screen.

"Wait, Vive, you don't need to make the phone call. It's Sarah on my cell. Here you can take it."

I give her the phone. Vivian's slender leg moved as she tapped her foot on the tile floor. I listen very carefully to her conversation with the realtor.

Vivian swiftly presses the speaker button. Vivian asks. "Hello?"

"Is Gabriel Aimery there? This is Sarah Waters." Her voice sounds confident.

"Yes, actually he's standing right here."

"Hello, this is Gabriel Aimery speaking."

"I have some bad news; I'm not going to be able to meet you and Vivian Gandillon near the Cedar Inn tomorrow at three o'clock. There is a terrible snow storm that has just hit and I'm snowed in."

Vivian's eye brows begin to furrow, "Ah, well that's too bad."

"Is that Ms. Gandillon? I hear." Vivian motions for the phone, yes, this is she."

"Ah, well it's nice to finally speak to you Vivian. Mr. Aimery has spoken good words under your behalf."

I muffle a laugh; Vivian smiles, surprised at the compliment. "Well thank you Mrs. Waters, I hope to meet you soon."

I knew that Vivian wanted to say something more impolite but, what surprises me more; Vivian's actually keeping her composure. "Well, that's nice to know that Gabriel thinks fondly of me."

Sarah took a deep breath as in exestuation. "Well, I guess—Oops, There goes the power."

And just like that, the lobby went dark.

"This is a night that I'll never forget." Vivian mumbles.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it Miss. Gandillon, I better get going and call my husband and kids to tell them, I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight."

"Do we need to call Mr. Chadsey and let him know that we're delayed?" I ask Sarah through the speaker. "Sadly, Mr. Chadsey passed away a few weeks ago."

Looking at Vivian for a moment my heart sank slightly. I hardly knew the man but, for that sort time that I'd spoken to him on the phone. Mr. Chadsey sounded like an honorable and loving person.

"Can I ask what happened?" I ask through a horse voice. "Just old age, I suppose. He was eighty-six years old. Mr. Chadsey lived a long life. We'll miss him."

"I better get off of here. My phone is going to die. And, I still have to call my husband. "

Vivian and I say bye in unison and Sarah's phone line went dead.

"I'm sorry" Vivian apologizes. "But—I'm still going to keep an eye on this, _Mrs. Waters_."

I grab her by the waist. "Well, you do that Miss. Gandillon." I sigh, tired from our trip. "Let's get a room."

Vivian nods. We walk to the desk and a young looking boy was sitting there in his chair with a flashlight and, book in hand. "We'd like to get a room for one night." I begin to thumb through my wallet to look for my credit card.

The boy didn't take his eyes off of the book. "I'm sorry, but; as you can see Mr. whoever you are, there is no power, if there isn't a computer available I can't accept credit cards."

"Eric, what did I say about treating our guest?" An elderly man asks a little irritated. "Grandpa I know." He put his book down and stares at me. "I could let you stay for the night free of charge."

Eric's grandpa came out from a back room with a candle in hand. "I'm sorry for my grand-sons behavior. He's just upset with me."

I grin. "Ah, that's alright. Are you sure you don't have a problem letting us stay the night?"

The elderly man pushed his glasses up on his fragile nose. "It wouldn't be a problem at all, Mr.?"

"Aimery"

"My name is Andrew, Andrew Stafford" He then put his hand on the boys shoulder. "And, this young boy here is Eric Stafford. Welcome to Bedford Vermont."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Safford. This here is my girlfriend Vivian Gandillon."

Andrew looks curious beginning to gawk towards me and then to Vivian. "You're not the young couple who is buying Mr. Chadsey's place are you?"

I'm taken back for a minute. "Yes, yes we are. How did you know?"

Andrew laughs. "Well, I'll be damned. He said you were coming but I thought you'd be here in the morning."

"Did you know Mr. Chadsey?"

"I do, quite well actually I worked with him at the old Inn that you're going to buy when we were just kids." Mr. Stafford walked out from behind urgently but slow. "Here, I'll tell you about Cedar Inn."

"Grandpa, you should be resting remember what the doc said. You can't over do yourself." Eric starts to demand.

"Oh, shut your flap I'm fine. I want to talk to these two young people here."

Eric begins to roll his eyes, towards his grandfather.

"So what's the story behind the Inn?" I ask interested in the history of the place. Andrew opened the small door leading to the back room. "Come on in, It's warmer in here and I have some food if you two are hungry."

I squeeze Vivian's hand for reassurance she seems nervous. "Are you alright Vive?"

"Are you sure you trust this stranger? I don't want to ruin our new life he may know about us."

Turning around just a bit I look at her. "You shouldn't worry so much. There are some legends here in Belmont, that's one of the reasons why I chose this place."

"If you can trust, I guess I can." Vivian lightly smiles; my lips slightly kissed her knuckles. We quickly walk in from behind Mr. Stafford.

Softly I could hear Andrew asks; "So what made you two to move all the way out here?"

Sitting down in a rocking chair waiting for an answer, "Vivian and I just wanted to turn over a new leaf. Start over; things in Virginia weren't going the way we wanted it to."

Andrew laughs while he slowly lit an oil lamp. "You my friend look way too young to be running away. Is it hunters that you're running from?" Vivian's body became stiff.

"Ten years ago, yes a band of hunters burnt the property. Killing the leader in the process; after that the pack started to go downhill; they were lost without an Alpha taking their rightful place. We lost family, brothers and sisters. Vivian she's the next to be in command, she chose me as her mate and we decided to start over."

Vivian elbows me in the rib. "He may be a hunter Gabe! What are you doing?"

"No need to worry child we're just like you. The moon goddess that you know runs through my aging veins too. Your mate here actually talked to Alexander about how pack life was before he decided to speak to you."

Vivian took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mr. Safford," The elderly man put his shaking hand up in the air, "Call me Andrew please."

"Andrew, I have a right to be uptight, talking and giving out my family history. I don't want to ruin this for me and my pack. I want them to be safe and secure to wherever they go."

Vivian has always cared deeply about her family. Though, she has a rebel side to her. She'll even tell how it is that's another thing that appeals to me.

"I completely understand Ms. Gandillon. I'd do the same if I was in the same situation as you and Gabriel."

Eric came in with a tray. "I brought something to drink hopefully my grandpa hasn't annoyed you too."

I laugh. "No, your grandpa is just reassuring my girlfriend that everything will be alright."

"Ah, is she scared of the dark?" Vivian glares at him. "I'd watch it, if I were you. So shut the fuck up."

Eric quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry if I offended you Ms."

Vivian nods, quickly I change the subject. "So how did you and Mr. Chadsey come to work with the Cedar Inn?" Andrew thought for a moment "You mean Alexander?" I swiftly shake my head in reply. "Yes."

"I was only thirteen when I moved to this small town that I now call home. My parents didn't plan on moving here. We'd always come here during the holiday's, my father didn't know that there were other loups-garoux. My father kept his guard over my mother and me, I think after our second visit it was full moon, as we all know; that's when we can't control changing into our pallets."

Andrew took a deep breath a continuing with his story; "He left before the change completely took over, but when the sun rose that's when Alex's father found him. He offered him peace and a home; we were on the run for so long that my father decided that the Cedar Inn would be a permanent place to stay."

I smile listening.

"The pack took us in like we've known them for centuries. I became a bust boy with Alex. We were like brothers."

"Wait, if his father was the Alpha then Alex would have been next in line?"

"Ah, there is more to this." Andrew took a drink from his mug.

"Alex has an older sister; originally she's the next in line. She's in her late forties."

Vivian seems to be in a different state of mind. "That's when the leader usually stands down. That or death."

He pushes his glasses on his nose again "Yes that you young girl are correct, Alex ended up dying before he could take his rightful place."

"Does he have children?" I ask.

"No he never did find a suitable woman with our background, but there was once he almost found a mate. But, she didn't want to take responsibility of a wolf pack."

"What is his sister going to do now sense Alex is gone?" Vivian looks surprised with such news I did too.

"Mary, of course has pups but she doesn't trust them taking over. That's where you come in. She heard of you and Gabriel a few months ago. Of course, Alex had the deed to the Inn. She didn't want to stay after their parents died. Alex became ill with lung cancer so he agreed to put the house and property on the market real cheap."

"Why hasn't Mary offered you the Inn?" Eric asks his grandfather. "Because, my boy I have this lodge to look after. And some day you'll take my place as these too are doing with the Inn."

After hearing this I'm shocked to know the hard ships that the Chadsey family has over come within the past few years. Lost, and fighting over the leader position, and family ordeals like we had done. I just hope that things will turn out for the best now that we have more land and more rooms.

"You too must be worn out from your travels. I'll have Eric take you up to your room. Breakfast is served around 7 a.m. And welcome, he lifts his shaky hands up, you're now part of the pack, so if you need anything just let me, or my grandson; know if you want anything and we'll give a hand."

Vivian and I nod, ready for sleep to overtake us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vivian's POV 

We've been stuck here in this lodge for the past week. Gabriel has been keeping to himself, with the news of the passing of Alex he's not been the cheerful Gabe I know. This isn't how I imagined my small get away.

"Are you alright Gabriel, you don't seem like yourself." I place my hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Yes, I'm fine Viv. I just thought we'd be looking over the Inn by now."

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

Gabriel sighs, "Alex I hardly knew the man, but I still fill like I need to pay my respects, I'm also worrying about the rest of the pack, they're supposed to arrive tomorrow morning."

There is one thing about Gabriel, he worries about too much, and he always worries about his family. I never did think he would be the family kind of man, but after I seen him look at me with Jenny's little boy my thoughts have changed completely. I laugh, thinking of Mr. Chadsey's name, Alex the same as Jenny's boy… kind of odd.

"What are you laughing at beautiful?"

My eyes stray into his, "Alex is named after Jenny's pup, and it's funny, but weird at the same time. Don't you think?"

He stands up from the bed, leaving me there while he goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day, I mean c'mon Gabe, and just think about it, we always name our first born sons after their fathers…"

Laughter is all I hear. "Viv, baby, I think you're over thinking this. Mr. Chadsey was eighty-six years old. Jenny would have been just a pup herself. She's also married, happily married."

"I'm not so sure about that Gabe." I say as I stretch my long legs, feeling the pull of my muscles.

"What do you mean, I shouldn't be so sure?" He's head pops out from the bathroom toothbrush in his mouth.

Within the past six months or so, Jenny married Bucky. I was her maid of honor on her wedding day, she looked so radiant, happy and young, just twenty-one. But, as time pasted on I could see the smiles turn into frowns as the days faded on, she wore more make-up. Which is unlike her, Jenny is the kind of woman where she didn't worry about her looks.

"I worry about Jenny, I think Bucky is abusing her, she's quieter these days, and she's not smiling as much. When she does, I can see the pain in her eyes, like she's hiding something."

Gabe spit into the sink walking back to the bed in his boxers. "I can check into it, if you want me too Vivian."

"No, I'll check. Jenny is like a sister to me, and I don't want anything to happen to her and little Alex."

There was a knock on the door, "Room service."

Handing Gabe his pants, open the door, letting Eric into the room with a tray full of pancakes, French toast, and bacon. Eric takes off the lid of the plate, letting off the smell of a fresh hot breakfast.

"My grandfather wanted me to get you; the roads should be cleared, along with the power being restored today."

Gabe and I grab a piece of beacon; "that's great, thanks Eric." He starts to walk out of the room but, I quickly stop him "How serious was Alex and his mate when they were together?" I linger on the question as I quietly chew on the beacon.

"For what I hear, they were pretty serious, Alex wanted to marry her but as you already know, she didn't want to have the responsibilities of a wolf pack."

"Or maybe, she was running from him, taking a secret with her."

Eric grins. "What sort of secret?"

I start to say this mysterious woman realized she was carrying his child and ran. Gabe stopped me. "She doesn't know what she's talking about, she's just interested by the story your grandpa mentioned."

Tucking his thumbs in his pockets, the young boys face read 'confused' all over it. "Okay, well the girls name was named Carla, Carla Moore; he turns back around after saying, "enjoy your breakfast."

Later in the evening Gabriel and I packed our bags to leave for the Inn. Luckily, the power did come back on so we were able to charge our cell phones. After turning on my cell, I notice there are five text messages from my mom. The first one, telling me to call her once we arrive, and the other four were pure panic. I sigh in frustration.

I reply to one of the text messages, telling her the reason behind me not calling. I'm sure she would have known about the snow storm. Maybe not, who knows.

"Are you ready wolf man?"

"Yes, I'm ready when you are." His eyes so blue and his smile breath taking, my heart starts to skip a beat, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look to today Vivian?"

"About ten million times today," I walk over to him and place my arms around his waist smelling the scent of him. "Well, you look gorgeous." I smile and kiss Gabe on the lips, firm, soft and passionate.

"I love it when you do that to me." Gabe places his hand on my ass, "Do what to you?"

"Kiss me like it's your last. It turns me on…" I skim my hand under his shirt, as he starts to kiss me in the crease of my neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I laugh as his lips start to go lower towards my breast, making my heart rate go up.

"It's your fault you started it… now you're going to pay." Gabe nibbles on my lip. Before I knew it my back is against the wall, my right leg around Gabriel's waist.

"Do you think we can do it quick? I want to see the Inn." I ask in a shriek. Gabe then picks me up and places me on the bed, striping my jeans, and wet underwear off.

Gabe unzips his pants and lids his manhood towards my wet folds and leans in completely. I moan slightly as he continues on with the rhythm, "God you're so tight Vivian, so slick."

I can feel myself getting closer as Gabe thrust deeper…

"Gabe! Oh God Gabe!" my breath starts to become louder, as I start to thrust with him. "I know, Vivian, I'm getting closer to. Vivian, look at me!"

I look at him, and I see his entire soul as we both release at the same time.

"Good girl."

Laughing now, "I've never got off so fast in my entire life," I say while trying to calm my breathing. "We could go again." Gabe kisses me again, but I quickly push him back.

"Let's go, I would like to see our new home." Sitting up, putting my clothes back on. "I love you, Vivian."

Turning around, Gabe looks at me. What did he just say? "Wait what?" Stomach dropping with complete shock on my face.

"I said I love you," Gabriel slow and sincere smiling, "I've always loved you, sense I seen you at the age of thirteen. And, I've never stopped loving you after that."

I think for a moment, how can I say that I love him too? I've always had feelings for Gabe. But, there were times when I just wanted to flip him the bird and not give a fuck. Gabriel is of course is a few years out of my age range. I almost fell for Axel, but he had to go and kill that girl at the valentine dance four years ago. He died in the course of being reckless and immature. Everyone keeps asking me if I was his mate, ha! If I were I would have had to cover his ass, like I was before. Or he would have probably been killed later on in his with the drama. Within these past few months, I've been happier, I smile and laugh and my drawings are a lot lighter instead of being surrounded by darkness and depression. It's all because of Gabe. I feel more like myself before my dad passed away almost eight years ago, he's helped me sort through the anger and sorrow I held for so long. And being with Gabe I realize that my dad was right, he is right for me, and I'm supposed to be with him for the rest of my life (unless something happens with me or Gabriel.)

Feeling a smirk on my lips I reply. "I love you too, wolf man." He kisses me placing me in his arms and twirling me around the room.

Luckily we were able to leave with anymore complications; both Gabe and I said our goodbyes before leaving the lodge. He was right, Gabe he said this place was safe and trust worthy and now I know he was right all along.

"Have you called Sarah?" my teeth shake from standing in the cold, I read the news paper and the weather section said the degree mark would be in the below zero all this week.

"She said that she was in the back, c'mon." Gabriel's hand laces through mine feeling the heat makes my knees melt, this is when I would change into my pallet at least I would have a fur coat.

"Jesus, Vivian you're hands like ice cubes."

"I'll live, it's better than dealing with silver bullets."

"Mr. Aimery!" I turn to see a middle aged woman in a drench coat, high heels, and a pencil skirt. Her black hair is pulled back in a tight bun; with bright red lip stick she looks decent for her age. She waves while slowly jogging to where we stood. In the sunlight I can see a gold wedding band on her finger.

"You must be Vivian, we spoke on the phone, and I'm Sarah. Let's go inside where it's warm.

I nod with a grim smile. We follow her into the house. As we walk in, I see a huge lobby, two story spiral stair case.

"I'll give you the tour, Mr. Chadsey took good care of it. I think it's a wonderful place to start your first B&B together as a couple."

"We haven't bought the place yet." I snap at her wanting to slap the grin off her face. With a laugh she continues onward towards the kitchen.

"Everything is newly installed, stove, microwave, refrigerator and a stainless steel stink. A lot of counter space as you can see."

The kitchen looked brand-new, copper pots and pans hung above the center counter top, I walk towards the cabinets. Plates, cups of all sorts: wine glasses, coffee cups are stacked neatly on the shelves. The room's fully stocked of what we need for cooking, I don't cook but I know Gabe likes too.

"And in the Dining Room it seats up to twelve people." I glance up Sarah gesturing towards the next area of the house.

"Are you sure this can only sit twelve? Surely not our pack is pretty large." Gabriel asks.

"There is another table in the garage if you need more seating."

He nods leading me into the living area, "This room here has a large fire place for cold nights. But I would only turn on the gas for emergencies."

Medium-large space, the colors are modern semi-bright with sky light blue, black and tan on the walls. Hardwood flooring looks to be cherry, curtains heavily hung in the open windows facing the north side of the room. The couch and love seat are black leather.

I'm curious as I ask, "Is there any chance Alex reinvaded the Inn? We thought this Inn would be in shreds."

"Yes, he started reinvading after the house became available on the market. I think he had nice taste if you ask me."

"Can you show us the upstairs?"

Sarah nods. I smile. "You can go ahead; I would like to have a word with Gabriel for a moment."

"Sure thing, just go up the stairs and to your right I'll be waiting."

After she leaves I turn around. "I love it, I love it I think we should place a bid."

Laughing Gabriel kicks around a dust bunny, "There is no need; I've already purchased the house. The purpose of the trip is for us to sign the deed."

I jump into his arms, excited "You should have told me."

"I wanted to keep it a surprise, or more so a gift."

"I love you Gabe, I can't wait to get started."

"Me either baby, me either."

**Authors Note: I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter, I promise its getting better. I'm trying my hardest to update my storylines before I go out of town next week. Luckily, I've found an editor/co-writer for my Borrower fanfiction. So, hopefully you'll see more updates from me. Have a nice day/night beta readers. Please place your reviews. BreakingDawn17**


End file.
